1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ozonizing unit that generates ozone by subjecting a gas, such as oxygen gas or air, to surface discharge (creeping discharge), an ozone generator and an ozone-processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ozone has been used for the sterilization, deodorization and bleaching of service water and sewage, for the deodorization and bleaching of industrial waste water, for the bleaching of pulp and for the sterilization of medical implements. A known surface discharge ozone generator is provided with a plurality of electrodes arranged on the surface of a dielectric substrate, and generates ozone from an ozone source gas by subjecting the ozone source gas to silent discharges between the plurality of electrodes.
The conventional ozone generator generates ozone by generating silent discharges between the plurality of electrodes. A large ozone generator provided with electrodes arranged at a small interval are desired to generate ozone of high concentration. However, it is difficult to space the large electrodes having a large area uniformly at a small interval.
The electrodes of the surface discharge ozone generator arranged on the surface of the dielectric substrate deteriorate due to sputtering and the life thereof is not long enough.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing problems and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an ozonizing unit capable of generating high-concentration ozone with high reliability and having a large ozone generating capacity and a long life, an ozone generator, and an ozone-processing system.